Episode 6 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Eiichiro Maruo *Takuma Egawa *Ryuhei Aoi *Kojirou Kageyama *Himeko Sasaki *Natsu Takasaki *Sanae Maruo *Kazuya Maruo *Hiroshi Araya *Takayuki Okada *Kisya Miyamoto *Yu Nabae *Yusaku Miura *Aki Shimizu *Aki Shimizu's Mother *Nariyuki Koshimizu Summary Coach Aoi has underestimated Eiichiro's analytic ability, thus, he stopped the match and let Eiichiro take training in preparation of hitting powerful serves. Eiichiro also takes time to observe in All-Japan Junior Indoor Invitational and he meets Shimizu by accident. As Eiichiro has to deal with discouragement from other people and learns about Natsu's loss from Shimizu, he still encourages Natsu that they will win together in All-Japan Junior Tennis Tournament. Synopsis Coach Aoi explains to Eiichiro the reason Coach Aoi stops the match. Coach Aoi wants Eiichiro to learn the importance of a powerful serve but the coach has underestimated Eiichiro's analytic ability. If the match continues, Eiichiro may get injured in the lower back, shoulder, elbow or wrist because of lack of training in those areas. Coach Aoi is painfully aware of this because of his previous experience when he was still a pro. But he assures Eiichiro that the match proves that in spite of Eiichiro's physique, he can still hit a fast serve. Thus, the following day, the training to improve Eiichiro's serves has started. The third school term starts so Eiichiro has to readjust his schedule. When the adviser mentions about future plans, he remembers his promise to his parents - that he will give up his dream as a pro if he does not win in All-Japan Junior. Eiichiro also takes some of his time for data-gathering in All-Japan Junior Indoor Invitational. He also meets Miyamoto and Nabae, who is scheduled to be interviewed by Miyamoto. During Nabae's interview, Coach Aoi tells Eiichiro that Eiichiro is a "nobody" today but he will definitely "well-known" soon. Later, Eiichiro receives a message from Natsu that she wants to meet him. While he is going to the main office, he is bumped by Shimizu. Due to impact, Shimizu loses the battery of her cell phone. Since she does not have any idea on phones, she is having difficulty on using them so Eiichiro helps her. Then Natsu appears and she does not expect Shimizu to be present. She introduces Shimizu, who is actually the first seed in the girls' division and the person Natsu has not defeated yet. She, then, asks Eiichiro to be present at the start of her match as her support. While Eiichiro is watching Natsu's match, he checks Shimizu's match as well and surprises on how efficient, quick and accurate her moves are. Eiichiro continues his training in preparation for Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit. After his usual morning jog, he attends his classes and takes a nap during breaks. After classes, he is approached by his adviser regarding his future plans. While he is out, some of his classmates come to the classroom to ask Eiichiro for his notes. When they are starting to ridicule Eiichiro about his decision of becoming a pro, Kageyama defends Eiichiro as they have no idea on the effort Eiichiro put for his dream. After they leave, Eiichiro appears and asks Kageyama the problem but Kageyama tells Eiichiro not to mind it. After discussing on what Eiichiro and his adviser talked about, Eiichiro leaves the school premises together with Natsu. He is later approached by Nariyuki to be confirmed on his decision of becoming a pro. While he and Natsu continue walking, he congratulates Natsu to be part of All-Japan Junior Indoor Invitational. While she is happy of becoming part of it, she feels frustrated that she lost to Shimizu again. He, then, encourages her that both of them can win in All-Japan Junior and will go pro. Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only present in the manga: ** Some of the misses of Eiichiro as he practices his serve during his practice match against Takuma. ** Coach Aoi ordering Eiichiro to stop the match instead of simply requesting it ** Coach Aoi's explanation on why Eiichiro cannot beat Takuma yet ** During overhead press, Eiichiro's comment regarding STC and Florida Tennis Academy's facilities ** A spectator's comment regarding Eiichiro's notetaking while they are watching a match in All-Japan Junior Indoor Selectionals. ** While Eiichiro thinks of the possibilities if he manages to have a fast serve, he also considers on how he can match on Okada, Ide and Kanda's abilities. ** Some of Eiichiro's schedule that were not mentioned in the anime. This includes his breakfast, school time and training time in STC and this schedule repeats until the start of his third Kanagawa Junior Tennis Competition. * The scenes only present in the anime: ** Kageyama and Sasaki approach Eiichiro and talk about Eiichiro's experience in Florida ** The adviser reminds the class that they are about to become third-year students and has to prepare for their future plans - thus, Eiichiro remembers his promise to his parents. ** Natsu's phone is a flipflop in the manga while a smartphone in the anime. ** Kageyama defending Eiichiro after some of their classmates ridicule Eiichiro for choosing professional tennis player as his career ** Koshimizu asking Eiichiro regarding Eiichiro's plan of being a pro * As Eiichiro rests during breaks, the classmate who is with Kageyama is different in the manga and anime. * When the adviser approaches Eiichiro, in the manga, Eiichiro is called during lunch break and they have their conversation in the corridor. In the anime, he is called after classes and he and his adviser talk at the stairs. * As Eiichiro goes to meet Natsu at the office, in the manga Aki Shimizu bumps into a stranger but in the anime she bumps into Eiichiro. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Return to Japan Arc Category:Volume 1 (DVD) (S2)